


Bonds formed by Destiny

by mokusei



Series: Unbreakable Bonds [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: If, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking to Cope, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Open to Interpretation, Original Character Death(s), Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokusei/pseuds/mokusei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in this World sure is troublesome. And you're not even counting in the foes that are after your head.</p>
<p>Various x (Male!)Reader<br/>One-Shot Collection<br/>Requests are Open</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Male!Reader x Soleil to begin with.  
> Helping Soleil deal with her problem in a different way.  
> THIS IS REALLY AWKWARD I FEEL SO EMBARRASSED WRITING THIS IT'S INFECTIOUS.  
> send help.
> 
> Feel free to Request any Character you wish to see!
> 
> NOTE: About the discussion (questionable and debatable term) going on in the Fandom - I will not take part of it and I pretty much will not answer any Comments to it. This is a Minefield I refuse to enter.

When Kamui had told her that you had requested to see her but were unable to come yourself Soleil had been slightly worried, though she stayed true to what her father had told her before and had given the Prince a bright smile and a wave as she departed to find you. When she arrived at the spot where you could usually be found she expected to find you, yet instead she found herself staring at a girl. A very cute one, at that. Feeling heat already crawl through her she glanced to the side, though the smile never left her lips.

" _Aa- You must be Miss Soleil?_ "

She almost let a giggle slip past her lips when she noted the surprisingly deep voice of the girl, and as if that wasn't enough _her_ voice also sounded rather strained. Blinking twice the realisation dawned upon her as she stared up at the taller 'female'.

" _...Y/N? Is that ... you?_ "

The taller figure seemed embarrassed all of a sudden, mouth hanging agape as the male removed the wig carefully. Surprisingly enough his reaction seemed very _cute_ to Soleil, almost like a girls. His hand went through his sweaty hair, trying to untangle it. That was also when she noticed that he wore uncomfortably much, beads of sweat rolling down the bits of exposed skin his outfit actually revealed.

"So you saw through it, huh?"

He sounded troubled, almost disappointed and for the second time the female felt warmth spreading through her. Maybe it was the Outfit making his features appear much more feminine but right now he was dangerously cute. He didn't seem to notice, though, and simply continued running his hand through his hair, sometimes uttering a word or noise of disappointment before Soleil decided to break the uncomfortable silence. After all such a Situation needed quite a bit of explaining to be fully understand, even if she already had a grasp on it.

"Fufu, of course I did! But ... why exactly did you do it?"  
-"Well you said you were weak around cute girls so I thought I'd try to help you..."  
"Aha~ I see! That's quite nice of you! You're such a good friend, Y/N!"

The sudden cheerfulness in her voice had the male frown, trying to shake his head as if he tried to explain more without using words. Sometimes his rather mature and calm composure seemed like a faux, especially in times like this. In the aspect of shyness he sure came close to his Father, from what her Father had told her.

"No! That's not it! I mean yes I said I wanted to help you but...  
Part of me also wanted to see you embarrassed..."

Those words caused her to blink, trying to process what he just said before she grinned, elbowing him with a chuckle while he tried to turn his head away - embarrassment visible in more ways than one.

"Eh~ So you wanted to be a bully for once?"

Of course she only meant it in a playful way, she knew he'd never do something horribly mean to her. Though when he covered his face with his hands she couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on in that head of his.

"N-No!"

The shout startled her, though when he made a little gap between his fingers to look at her she noted that he was probably more surprised by it than she was herself. Just the fact that she was able to read him as well as she could made her blink. She hadn't been aware of it before, but out of everyone she probably was to one to be closest to him, other than his Parents.

"I-It's just that ... Soleil always does and say embarrassing things and always bullies me without doing it consciously ...  
So because you're the only one who saw my embarrassed face I wanted to see yours too ...  
But ... I also really wanted to help Soleil, too."

He also muttered something incoherent but the female couldn't quite make it out, and upon asking him to repeat it he shook his head vigorously, refusing to say anymore in fear of embarrassing himself further. Definitely, Y/N was kind of awkward. She gave a small sigh, a defeated smile resting on her lips as she lifted her hand to pat his head twice before removing it from his head again.

"Too bad, I don't blush like my Dad!"

The bitter laugh that left the male surprised her, making her gaze wander towards his face where he removed his hands before looking at her with genuine disappointment. The sight of that alone let her heart drop as she felt herself grow kind of upset.

"That's the problem ...  
I wanted to see your blushing face all for myself but ...  
I'm just not a cute girl, huh ...  
I guess I need to just give up."

His words only caused more questions to rise within her as she looked up at him, a puzzled expression on her face. And then she realised. All the effort he put into his disguise, all the pain he probably endured during putting it on was just to help her with her problem, and even if he claimed that he had ulterior motives she knew him well enough to be aware that his wish to help her was pure and genuine enough.

"E-Eh ... What do you mean?"  
-"I did this because I like Soleil. But since Soleil only likes cute girls ..."

His words caused her face to flare up immediately. The fact that he went through all these troubles because he wanted her attention, because he wanted to help her was enough to cause her heart to race. The male had always been a great friend but those actions just made her realise how far he was willing to go just for her sake. Even doing things he deemed embarrassing and uncomfortable were nothing he'd falter if it meant there was a chance to have it help her.

"A-Aa ... Soleil you're-"  
-"What's this? My Heart won't stop pounding-!"

Her words caused the other to jolt upwards, before a gentle smile spread on his face. Taking one of her hands into his own Y/N slipped it underneath his armor towards his chest, making sure she could feel the thrumming within his chest as he felt embarrassed by the close contact. But somehow he felt as though he had to do this. As if he had to make sure she got how he felt. If she rejected him he at least could say he tried.

"Mine won't, as well."

Her Face heated up even further and by now he could even see the blush at her ears, her eyes shut close as she squeaked.

"T-This is kinda embarrassing ...!"

And then he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead before jumping back, letting go of her hand in the process and creating a small distance between them. His action had been way too straight-forward and if he even had had the slightest chance he probably ruined it with this.

"E-Eh… what? My face feels hot…"  
-"Soleil ... y-you're blushing."

Now it was Soleil who jumped back, hiding her face behind her hands as she fell to her knees, turning her head towards the ground to successfully shield her face from sight.

"D-Don't look at me ...! Don't look at the embarrassing face I'm making!"

Seeing her like this suddenly filled the male with at least a little bit more confidence and with a swift movement he knelt down, gently taking a hold of the girls Arms as he softly moved them away from her face, moving slowly and calculated as if he were terrified of moving too fast or rash, almost as if that would scare her away. It made Soleil wonder just how he managed to have so many sides she didn't know of.

"Soleil?"  
-"H-Huh?"  
"I love you."-"W-Wh-Wha-!!"

In order to not let the other see her embarrassed face anymore she moved forward to press her face against his shoulder, letting out gentle whimpers and complains about how embarrassing this all was. The fact that she didn't seem to reject him caused a genuinely happy smile to spread onto Y/N's face and in his happy stupor he almost didn't catch her next words.

" _Thank you … I love you too! It’s my first time feeling this way for someone other than a girl … It’s a bit embarrassing …_ "


	2. Update: List of Upcoming One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this everytime something changes but I figured it'd be important to keep all of you on track since we already reached 962 Views!  
> This is Nuts, thanks so much guys!

Just to update this Story  and to let all of you know what to expect in the near future (and to open a few rules on Requests!)

 

So first, about the Rules:

1\. You may Request ANY Character you like

2\. Nothing too triggering (Angst & Character Death are exceptions)

3\. Nothing explicit for Characters that are presumably under the Age of 18 (i. E. Foleo, Elise, Sakura, etc.)

4\. Unless you're okay with waiting for a while longer please give at least on prompt.

 

AND NOW, TO THE LIST!

_cracks knuckles **let's do this**_

  * _**Kaden x Male!Reader x Keaton; no Plot yet; REQ  
**_
  * _**Felicia x Male!Reader; no Plot yet; REQ**_
  * _**Male!Reader x Marx; Humor; GEN**_
  * _**Male!Reader & Elise & Sakura; Friendship, Fluff; GEN**_
  * _**Gunter x Reader; Fluff; REQ**_
  * _**Asugi x Reader; Biceps Play; REQ**_
  * _**Male!Reader x Selkie; Protective Kaden; REQ**_



honestly I am halfway done with most of these already (I need more hobbies-) so if you have any more Requests feel free to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Soleil is endless tbh
> 
> BUT ALSO WOW THIS WAS SO EMBARRASSING TO WRITE? LIKE THE AWKWARDNESS OF THIS ENTIRE SCENE MADE ME BLUSH MYSELF I'M LITERALLY SCREAMING OVER HERE.
> 
> Soleil may be OOC I haven't watched the English Game yet and I'm literally basing most of this on the Skinship Dialogue, heh~


End file.
